


Uncertainty

by NocturnaIV



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Day 8, Drabble, Fictober 2020, M/M, October Prompt Challenge, coffe shop, descendants rewrite 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: Dating?Or best friends?Every day Jay wondered the same thing when he saw Harry and Uma walk into the coffee shop.
Relationships: Evie/Uma (Disney), Harry Hook/Jay
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67
Collections: Descendants Rewrite Fictober 2020





	Uncertainty

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.

Evie tapped him with her hip as she walked past him.

“He’s here.”

Jay rolled his eyes, maintaining his perfect carefree good-natured appearance. He had always trained in front of the mirror to manage to appear chill. Even when the guy he liked walked into the coffee shop.

Evie moved between the tables, rocking the plate, and welcoming her most loyal customers with her most radiant smile. As Evie passed the newcomers, she winked at the girl, making her laugh. For Jay that didn't say much. Especially when the guy wrapped his arm around the girl's shoulders as they approached the counter.

Dating?

Best friends?

That was always the question.

Sometimes they seemed like best friends. Like when Evie lightly flirted with Uma and she followed Evie with her gaze for a couple of seconds. Or when Harry seemed to be watching Jay as he drank his coffee.

“Any recommendations, handsome?” Harry asked him, with a smile that dazzled everyone who looked.

Jay looked at Uma, she always had her hair dyed in fancy colors. Sometimes an intense turquoise or as at that time, a greenish-blue. She was looking at the coffee list, choosing her new option for the day.

“We have pumpkin cinnamon pudding seasonally.” Jay pointed to the counter “People have given me good feedback.”

“That's because they want to impress you.” Evie responded, stepping behind him, and leaning against his back “People would eat paper and say it's delicious just to make you smile.”

“Oh, are you jealous?” Jay looked at her over his shoulder.

Evie looked from Uma to him, bringing her hand to her chest, in a theatrical act.

“Sweetheart, for me, people would drink poison. There is no reason to be jealous.” She tossed her hair, tapping him lightly with her hand, and went to pick up a new order.

Jay watched her until she reached the kitchen and stuck her tongue out at him. Only then did he look at his clients. Uma was whispering something in Harry's ear, who was looking at her as if she knew the secret of the universe. Then he laughed. The secret must be hilarious.

“Well, I'll order that along with an iced black tea. But I will be hard on you if it doesn't taste good.” Harry promised, leaning slightly over the counter to emphasize his words.

“I'll be waiting...” Jay paused “...your opinion on the pudding.”

He looked at Uma. She was looking at them with interest.

Dating?

Best friends?

“You give me a double coffee-bonbon.” Uma continued.

“Yes?” Harry teased her as if that last word was for him.

Okay, maybe best friends.

Uma took Harry's chin.

“Maybe he” Uma pointed to Jay “is a hottie bonbon. You are more of cinnamon.” She promised and went to sit down.

Or maybe they were dating?

Harry watched her go, with a confidential smile.

Yes, surely dating.

Harry gave him a long look as he paid the bill.

“You know? She is right. Especially _hottie._ ” Harry winked at him and went to sit next to Uma.

And the uncertainty returned.

Jay had been wondering for weeks if they were dating or were just best friends.

Evie went to assist them, stayed a few more seconds saying something to Uma, while she touched her hair and returned with him. Evie settled into the space between his side and arm. Jay put his arm around her, and she sighed.

“I just want a pretty girlfriend that I can hug but also order me around. Is it too much to ask?” Evie asked out loud, without taking her gaze off Uma.

Jay rested his chin on his best friend's head and shrugged. He couldn't give her too much advice about it. Jay was on his own drift, hooked on the competition and the adrenaline rush that Harry made him feel. Harry was pure danger, the kind of person who made everyone lose any advantage. But Jay was a cheater, his personality boiled down to the fact that while people were distracted by what he was doing, they were unaware of his true intentions. He was a charming rascal. His mind just wandered at the possibilities when he thought about Harry.

Who would win among them?

Who would see first that there was something magnificent waiting if one of them lost?

Who was going to give in?

That would be a constant fight where neither would lose.

Harry tore his gaze away from the conversation he was having with Uma and looked at him. Jay felt torches ignite deep in his mind.

He was just waiting for a sign. Only one, clear, and without room for confusion. To go there and win the first battle. Lose others. Win the war. Accept a rematch and let everything start again. Jay had never been so curious about instability and chaos. But there he was, waiting. Ready to burn.

“Maybe you should ask her out,” Jay said out loud, looking at Evie.

“And so she can break my heart and you can avoid him breaking yours?” Evie took his chin and closed the distance between them “You do it.”

“You keep putting heart-shaped chocolates next to her coffee. Surely, she will understand.” Jay joked, brushing her hair.

“At least I do something. You just stand there, thirsty, and looking at him from afar.” She put distance between them “How about you leave your number on the bill.”

“Well, you leave your number on the napkin,” Jay replied.

Evie shook her hair and went to assist another table. Four in the afternoon arrived and the employees of an agency came to ask for the usual. When Jay was released, he was surprised to see Harry standing in front of him.

“Do you need…?”

“I think this is yours,” Harry answered and gave him a piece of paper and went to the door.

Uma took his arm, and they left the coffee ship, having their intimate conversation. As always.

Dating?

Best friends?

Jay denied and looked at the napkin.

‘ _I don't know if you and the waitress are dating. We haven’t been able to decipher it. But if the answer is no. Here is my contact.’_

Jay almost dropped the napkin when he saw that it was Harry. Harry's number.

“They think we're dating!” Evie waved the bill she picked up from the table.

He could notice the nice handwriting written there. Surely from Uma. Jay started laughing.

“I wonder where they got that idea from.” Jay joked, speculating how long he should wait to text him before giving the wrong impression.

Or the correct one.

“I'm going to call her now!” Evie announced, running to the break room.

Or he could follow the example of his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi luvs!
> 
> If you are interested, here is the challenge [Descendants Fictober 2020](https://nocturna-iv.tumblr.com/post/629196793182306304/descendants-fictober-2020-well-i-wanted-to). 
> 
> Leave a comment. Light my night.


End file.
